Jamboree
Das Wort Jamboree (englisch) wird international als Bezeichnung für Pfadfindergroßlager verwendet. Außerhalb der Pfadfinderbewegung wird der Begriff auch für Tanz- und Musikveranstaltungen verwendet, wie dem „Summer Jamboree“ in Senigallia, Italien. Im Square Dance wird der Begriff für ein jährliches oder halbjährliches Treffen verwendet. Wortherkunft und -bedeutung Die Etymologie des seit 1868 im amerikanischen Englisch bekannten Wortes ist weitgehend ungeklärt. Vermutet wird ein Zusammenhang mit dem Verb jam, das Zusammenquetschen oder Zusammendrängen bedeutet. In der Pfadfinderbewegung beliebt, wissenschaftlich aber bisher nicht belegt, ist die These, dass der Begriff aus einer indianischen Sprache komme und "friedliches Treffen aller Stämme" bedeute. Im normalen englischen Sprachgebrauch bezeichnet Jamboree eine exzessive Feier oder ein Gelage. Aus der Alltagssprache ist das Wort in dieser Bedeutung fast verschwunden und wird meist ironisch gebraucht. Jamborees in der Pfadfinderbewegung border|750px Eröffnung des 21. World Scout Jamboree in Chelmsford, Großbritannien Obwohl jedes Jahr zehn oder mehr regionale Jamborees oder Jamborettes stattfinden, wird mit dem Begriff meistens das World Scout Jamboree der World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM) bezeichnet. Das erste World Scout Jamboree fand 1920 in London mit 8.000 Pfadfindern aus 27 Ländern unter der Leitung von Robert Baden-Powell statt. Seitdem finden alle vier Jahre von WOSM organisierte Jamborees statt. Die Teilnehmerzahl beim 20. World Scout Jamboree 2002/2003 betrug 25.000. Teilnehmen dürfen nur Angehörige von Mitgliedsverbänden von WOSM und von Mitgliedsverbänden der World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS), wenn der jeweilige nationale Mitgliedsverband von WOSM zustimmt. Die Teilnehmer müssen zum Zeitpunkt des Jamborees zwischen 14 und 17 Jahren alt sein. Wegen der Beschränkung auf WOSM- und WAGGGS-Mitglieder bei den World Scout Jamborees veranstalten auch andere Dachverbände der Pfadfinderbewegung Jamborees, so zum Beispiel die World Federation of Independent Scouts (WFIS), auf deren Jamboree 2002 in Skørping, DänemarkWFIS-Europe: [http://www.wfis-europe.org/de/euroletter.html Euroletter Ausgabe 1], 22. Februar 2007, knapp 2.000 Pfadfinder vertreten waren. Daten und Orte der World Scout Jamborees Weitere Veranstaltungen Neben den vierjährlich veranstalteten World Scout Jamborees finden in jedem Jahr zeitgleich das World Scout Jamboree On The Air (JOTA) und das World Scout Jamboree On The Internet (JOTI) statt. 1998 wurde in Nordamerika das Jamboree On The Trail (JOTT) als internationaler Pfadfinder-Wandertag ins Leben gerufen. Ein vergleichbares Großereignis der Pfadfinderbewegung ist das World Scout Moot, das sich an 18- bis 26-jährige Rover richtet. Hauptsächlich für die europäischen Pfadfinder wird unregelmäßig das European Scout Jamboree veranstaltet. World Scout Jamboree on the Air Das World Scout Jamboree on the Air (JOTA) ist ein weltweites Treffen von Pfadfindern mit Hilfe von Amateurfunk-Stationen. Es findet seit 1958 am dritten vollständigen Oktoberwochenende statt. Mit mehr als 500.000 Teilnehmern ist es die größte regelmäßig durchgeführte Pfadfinderveranstaltung. Im nichtpfadfinderischen Bereich gibt es als ähnliche Veranstaltung den Fieldday. World Scout Jamboree on the Internet Das World Scout Jamboree On The Internet (JOTI) ist ein internationales Pfadfindertreffen im Internet, das jedes Jahr am dritten vollständigen Oktoberwochenende stattfindet. In Anlehnung an das JOTA treffen sich Pfadfinder aus aller Welt an diesem Wochenende zum Chatten im Internet. Dabei nutzen sie die verschiedensten Techniken vom Internet Relay Chat über E-Mail-Kontakte und Internet-Telefonie bis hin zum Webbrowser. Vielerorts treffen sich dabei die Pfadfinder nicht nur virtuell, sondern auch bei JOTA-JOTI-Veranstaltungen, welche die jeweiligen Pfadfinderorganisationen durchführen. Während des JOTIs geknüpfte Kontakte werden oftmals noch Jahre danach weitergepflegt. Das JOTI ist seit 1996 eine Veranstaltung von WOSM. Siehe auch * Barn Dance Show Quellen Weblinks * Zur Etymologie (englisch) * Historische Übersicht, Entwicklung und Zusammenfassungen * Website des deutschen Kontingents zum World Scout Jamboree 2011 * Website des österreichischen Kontingents zum World Scout Jamboree 2011 * Informationen zu JOTA und JOTI cs:Jamboree da:Jamboree el:Τζάμπορι en:Jamboree (Scouting) eo:Tutmondaj ĵamboreoj es:Jamboree fi:Jamboree fr:Jamboree scout he:ג'מבורי hu:Dzsembori id:Jambore it:Jamboree mondiale dello scautismo ja:ジャンボリー lb:Jamboree nl:Wereldjamboree pl:Jamboree pt:Jamboree sv:Jamboree uk:Джемборі vi:Trại họp bạn zh:世界童軍大露營 Kategorie:Pfadfinderbewegung